Hanyou Inuyasha meet Hanyou Kagome
by Unique Heart Rocker
Summary: Inuyasha's group battle a demon but when the demon attacks they are sent to a different place and they meet a group that is quite shocking will they get along and help each other or persih in line of enemies REWRITE thanks to xxoikilluoxx for letting me write the rest of this story, and thanks fire inu princess for letting her write this story
1. Chapter 1

first fanfic,so take it easy on me,okay?

I also don't own inuyasha:'(

Inuyasha anime- Regluar

**Hanyou Kagome- Bold**

The group was fighting a demon with strange powers. They were fighting for the last hour and the demon was still fighting with a sweat while the group was getting tired fast but refused to stop.

"Kagome shoot now" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked at him and nodded. She then let the arrow fly and it was followed by Inuyasha's wind scar but the demon easily blocked the attack but with that arrow Kagome was on the verge of passing out.

"Now for the finale" The demon said everyone was in defense position ready for any thing but nothing prepared them for this at all. The demon chanted something and a black hole opened up, pulling in everthing,like miroku's wind was about to slip in, until inuyasha grab her wrist, and pulled her into his arms, while miroku did the same with sango,with shippo and kilala in her arms.

But the wind was too strong

"AHHHHHHH"they screamed as they were pull in.

when the black hole was gone, the demon smirk as he said"it is done", then disappear.

**Meanwhile in a another dimension:**

**A group who is almost like **inu **group, who was also fighting the same demon.**

**"Everyone, get ready!"yelled kagome,a half-demon, with sliver hair and wears a kimono like **inuyasha**,but green, and with Tetsusaiga in her hands .beside her, inuyasha a reincarnate monk from the future, and right behind the them,sango a pervented priestess,miroku a demon slayer with his partner,shippo,and last,but not least, a little cat demon kilala.**

**the demon rise its left hand as it glowed red,montioning the roots to wrap around kagome,while lifting her off the ground and squeezing the life out of her.**

**"KAGOME!"inuyasha yelled with worry in his voice,while miroku, sango and kilala's eyes wided with shock.**

**"damn it"kagome said as she struggled to break free from the root's death made inuyasha furious,he wanted to help her,but he was afraid that he might attack kagome too.**

**"hehe heh, you hadn't seen nothing yet"the demon said with a wicked smirk on his kagome wasn't going to let that happen,so she manage to loosen her arm,used Tetsusaiga to cut the roots around her, and went to inuyasha's side**

**the demon quickly chanted the same spell the 'other'demon said,and the same black hole appeared infront of him,trying to sunk in the group.**

**Kagome dug her sword into the ground,while holding inuyasha by the wrist, and but inuyasha hold kagome by waist,so he wouldn't lose her ,which made her did the same with sango,kilala and shippo by digging Hirakotsu into the ground.**

**But the demon made it harder by making to the wind stronger,making it impossible for Tetsusaiga and Hirakotsu to stay in the they were being pull in the black hole, kagome and inuyasha wrapped their arms around as well as miroku and sango, with kilala and shippo in between them.**

**The demon watch in pleasure as they finally went in, then looking up in the sky saying"this is done as well"as if replying to the other demon's words.**

I am sorry for taking this long, i will promise finish each chapter every week ,anyway. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuwaterbender:I should've known better than to promise something I can't keep.

Inuyasha: hell yeah, do you have any idea how long we've been waiting?

**Kagome: keeping all your readers waiting, a new low even for you.**

Inuwaterbender: Hey, I like to see you guys juggle between school, martial arts and basketball practice.

**B**o**t**h: " "

Inuwaterbender: exactly, now on with the story.

Inuyasha anime- Regluar

**Hanyou Kagome- Bold**

"ghhh…."inuyasha groaned as he finally regain consciousness. He found himself in an unknown forest. He saw tessaiga beside him.

He got up, put tessagia in it sheath, and looked around, to see if anything looked familiar, but nothing did.

"Where the hell am I?" he said looking around, until that kagome and the others weren't around. His eyes wide, with worried as he began running into the forest, screaming out her name.

"KAGOME!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"KAGOME!"

"**Huh?" kagome** said as she struggle to wake up when she heard her name from a found herself laying by a tree. She slowly got up, waited for vision to clear up and look around in a forest where she doesn't recognized.

Then she quickly got on her feet, with her hand on tessaiga when an almost familiar scent came to her nose.

**Kagome** then heard running footsteps coming toward her. And she was ready to kill who or what ever was coming, but she didn't except to see…

When inuyasha smelled the air, the hint of lavender came to his senses, then he smiled as he ran faster to see kagome again, to make sure she's alright .But something about her scent was….different.

As he came to the clearing, inuyasha came face with…. Another hanyou.

Inuyasha and **Kagome **looking at each other and thought the same thing.

'W**h**o **t**h**e** h**e**l**l **i**s** t**h**a**t**?'

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Inuwaterbender: I wish I could have had a better cliffhanger then that.

**Kagome: it's not that bad, but yeah, you could've done better.**

Inuyasha: so true

Inuwaterbender:( sarcastic ) thanks guys for your support.

**B**o**t**h**:** **Y**o**u**rw**e**l**c**o**m**e **^_^**

Inuwaterbender: -_-' anyway….

All of us: REVIEW!


End file.
